Pavel Chekov
For the alternate reality counterpart, please see Pavel Chekov (AR). Pavel Andreievich Chekov (Russian: Павел Андреевич Чехов) (born 2245) was a secondary protagonist on the original Star Trek television series and various media that followed. Chekov was a human male from Russia on Earth. In 2263 he enrolled in Starfleet Academy, and graduated at the rank of Ensign. He was posted to the USS Enterprise as a navigator under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Seeing potential in the young man, Kirk gave Chekov as much experience as possible, giving Chekov opportunities that navigators did not often have. Chekov became close friends with many of the Enterprise crew, including Kirk, Spock, Nyota Uhura, Leonard McCoy, and Montgomery Scott. He was especially close to Hikaru Sulu and his daughter Demora Sulu. Chekov made it a hobby to ensure all his close friends knew that everything (warp drive, Scotch, etc) had been invented in Russia or at the least had been invented by a Russian, or had been located in Russia (the Garden of Eden). During his time on the Enterprise, Chekov encountered Khan Noonien Singh. The encounter was memorable enough that Khan would remember him decades later. After the first five year mission Chekov undertook advanced tactical training at the academy, and was posted back to the Enterprise as tactical officer and security chief. By 2284 Chekov had left the Enterprise, becoming first officer on the USS Reliant, where he and Captain Terrell encountered the exiled Khan again. Khan brainwashed the two men into giving up information on Genesis, and into allowing Khan to steal the Reliant to face down the now Admiral Kirk. Khan was soon defeated, but at the apparent cost of Captain Spock's life. When it was discovered that McCoy was holding Spock's katra, Chekov helped Kirk steal the Enterprise to recover Spock's body from the Genesis Planet. After the regenerated body of Spock was recovered and his katra transferred back to his body, Chekov spent the next three months in exile on Vulcan while Spock recovered from his experiences. After Chekov helped save Earth from a probe seeking humpback whales, the charges against him were dropped and Chekov was assigned to the Enterprise-A. Chekov remained on the Enterprise-A until it was decommissioned in 2293. A few months later Chekov accompanied Scott and Kirk to the christening ceremony for the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). The Enterprise was diverted to a rescue mission, and Captain Kirk apparently died in that mission. A few months later, when Demora Sulu was believed dead, Chekov got in a fight with Enterprise-B Captain John Harriman. This resulted in Chekov being reprimanded by Starfleet. Even though the younger Sulu was found a few days later, the reprimand stalled Chekov's career for several years. By 2295 Chekov became first officer on the USS Excelsior under the command of his old friend Hikaru Sulu. He would remain in that post for several years before transferring out by the end of the 23rd century. Chekov would later be promoted to Captain and earn his own starship command. Chekov was still alive in the late 24th century, and retired as an Admiral following the Dominion War. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Supporters Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Wise Category:Elderly Category:Protectors Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Revived